A Night to Remember
by LoveTheBunny77
Summary: This is the first chapter of a revision on my first fic, which was BAD. My friend helped with the beginning, hope it's better than the first one! It's still Bunny, and the same kind of idea, just written ALOT better.


A Night to Remember

It as Friday night, the night of the school carnival, and 15- year- old Butters Stotch was probably the only kid in South Park already in bed. The glowing red numbers on his digital clock lit the room, and told him that it was only 9:30.

"Double Hamburgers!" He murmured bitterly and rolled on to his side. Needless to say, Butters had been grounded for something, the poor kid couldn't keep track anymore. Probably something petty, like putting the trash on the wrong side of the curb, or forgetting to wipe his feet spotless at the door.

Over the years, Butters had become resentful toward his parents. He thought that he was robbed of a childhood, being grounded almost every other day. The constant punishment hasn't lightened up since he was young, and he was growing wary of constantly thinking that he wasn't good enough for his own parents. Now, he only did their bidding when absolutely necessary, but otherwise kept to himself.

Apparently, he disappointed them somehow this week because he was locked in his room with no TV and no dinner, as usual, for absolutely no reason. He grunted in frustration and muttered to himself,

"Why do mom and dad hate me so much?"

"Have I really ever done anything that bad?"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

These bitter ramblings continued for a while until being interrupted by a sharp fast knock at his window and a frantic voice,

"Butters! Butters, open up!" These were the unmistakable muffles of his friend, Kenny McCormick. Butters climbed out of bed and opened his curtain. Sure enough, a flushed and freezing friend stared back at him from outside the window. Kenny had climbed the tall oak tree outside Butters' house to reach his room ,which was on the second floor. Kenny held a thick branch, kneeling on it like a primate. His breath came in fast, hard puffs and sweat froze on his face. Butters slid his window open as silently as possible, to not tip off his parents, who were downstairs eating dinner.

"Kenny! what in the world are you doing here?" Butters questioned in a panicky whisper.

"Help me in and I'll tell you, it's freezing out here!" Kenny emphasized rubbing the sweat from his forehead. Butters pulled his friend from the tree and inside his room, careful not to make too much noise. Kenny gained his footing inside, bushed the dust from his jacket and pulled a twig from his tangled blonde locks. He flicked the twig out the window and hugged himself for warmth.

"Kenny, what are you doing here?!" Butters whispered hysterically, beads of sweat forming on his temples. "You know I'm grounded, right?"

"Yes Butters, I know. You're always grounded." Kenny wore a sarcastic smirk. "But I also know that you're coming with me to the carnival tonight."

"W-well Kenny, that would be wrong. I'm grounded." Butters crossed his arms, trying to look assertive.

" Come on Butters, don't be a pussy." Kenny punched his arm playfully. "Come with me."

Butters knew that his parents would be furious with him if they ever found out. He probably wouldn't be able to see the light of day again. But, something in the back of his mind told him that he should go, have fun, and show his parents that he's not 8 years old anymore. After a moments' pause, Butters replied,

"Ok," he exhaled nervously. "but we have to be quiet, my parents are downstairs." Butters began to climb out the window, grabbing for a branch.

"Ahem," Kenny tapped Butters' shoulder, smiling to himself.

"Yeah?" Butters slid back into the room.

"Get dressed." Kenny pointed to Butters' dresser, slapped his forehead, and chuckled lightheartedly.

"Oh, right…" Butters blushed and pulled on his teal jacket with a pair of jeans. "Ready." He said timidly.

" Interesting shoe choice…" Kenny pointed out. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

Butters looked down and turned beet red. The whiskered faces of two stuffed rabbit slippers stared back up at him. He rushed over to his closet and slid on a pair of sneakers, throwing his slippers in the closet.

Butters then grabbed a twenty dollar bill from his dresser and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

"Now, do you have everything?" Kenny tapped his foot impatiently.

"I think so…" Butters pondered for a moment. "Oh, wait a second."

Kenny rolled his eyes and waited while Butters made his way to his bed. Butters stuffed pillows underneath his blanket, just in case his parents checked on him- it would give the illusion that he was asleep.

"Ok, ready now?" Kenny's foot tapped faster. He was getting a bit agitated.

"Yeah." Butters' nerves flared. He couldn't believe that he was about to _sneak out! _This would be the first time that he ever dared to misbehave - and he loved it.

Kenny climbed out the window and grabbed on to a branch. He began to make his way down the tree, followed closely by an anxious and excited Butters

The two boys walked toward the street corner where Kenny's beat-up red Ford awaited them. Kenny climbed into the drivers side and pulled the keys from his jacket pocket. Butters climbed into the passengers side, moving the KFC leftovers from the seat. Kenny pushed his keys into the ignition and the truck roared to life, after 3 failed tries.

"Sorry, my car's a broken mess…" Kenny smiled.

"T-that's ok Kenny." Butters' voice shook with adrenaline, but he made it sound as if he were shivering from the nighttime chill.

There was silence for about two minutes while Kenny began to drive. Butters looked toward his friend, and began to study him. He had never seen Kenny so calm before. He noticed how pretty Kenny's eyes were… how the light, happy blue seemed to mesh with the mysterious forest green, how the two colors seemed to become one. Then his mind began to wander…

Butters blinked and shook himself out of his trance.

"Hey, Kenny?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Kenny replied.

"Why did you sneak me out anyway?"

"Well, _I like you, _Butters… and I just thought that you never got to do anything fun. You deserve a night of freedom." Kenny smiled blithely.

"Well gee Kenny, I'm sure flattered!" Butters grinned and blushed bright pink.

"No problem." Kenny dismissed his flattery. They were fast approaching the high school and both boys pulled out their money. The truck approached a sign that read, "South Park High School Carnival - Admission $5." in large blue lettering.


End file.
